


Breaking Even

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole meets Duncan for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Even

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting my writing so any feedback is much appreciated! Thank you xx

He had piercing blue eyes, just like his father. That was the first thing Amelia noticed about Duncan Maccready. The second thing she noticed was that his boyish, toothy grin was wildly contagious. She didn't have time to notice anything else, because a second later the kid had his arms wrapped around her thighs in the biggest embrace his small frame could manage.

 

"Thank you for my medicine, 'Melia," he mumbled into her jeans. 

 

She looked up at Maccready, who was beaming at the sight of his son finally meeting his fiancee. Returning her attention to Duncan, she ruffled his already disheveled hair.

 

"No need to thank me sweetie, I'm just glad you're feeling better," was all she could say before a lump formed in her throat.

 

Noticing Amelia's watery eyes, Maccready told Duncan to go play with Dogmeat and wrapped an arm snugly around her waist. He leaned into her, asking softly if she was okay. She nodded, words were failing her but he was understanding. She wormed her way out of his vice-like grip and faced him, laying a hand upon his stubbled, rough cheek. His larger, calloused hand covered hers and he turned his head, kissing her palm in a chaste yet intimate way that could turn her to putty.

 

"Thank you," she whispered, so softly that Maccready could barely hear her.

 

"What're you thanking me for, angel? I should be the one who's thanking you."

 

"You've given me a second chance at having a family, I don't know what I've done to deserve yo-"

 

"Hey, hey, none of that now," he cooed as his thumb wiped away a single tear Amelia wasn't even aware she had shed, "You're the one who turned my life around, who saved Duncan. Let's just say we broke even, yeah?"

"Yeah," she sighed contentedly, "we broke even."


End file.
